Benevolence
by Snoring Tiger
Summary: After a long day preparing for Valentine's Day, Arthur finds one last request. High School AU, USUK


Written as a gift fic for Shareq, enjoy~

* * *

><p>Arthur rubbed his head.<p>

It had been a long day.

_A really long day. _

For him, it was one of those days that you knew as soon as you woke up that the day would drag on forever and kick you in the gut if the day was going right for once until you were just left as an angry and tired mess of a human being.

Naturally, he was not in the best of moods.

"When Valentine's day is over with I'll be so bloody relieved," Arthur sighed as he rubbed his temple. Considering it was already the twelfth of February and he had just finished finalising the entire school's valentine gifts, Arthur felt like he deserved the cup of tea that he so desperately craved. Maybe it would get rid of his headache.

Of course whilst working on this project, the only people in the Student Council willing to help Arthur were the female members. Naturally they would not stop talking about their dates whilst they were working.

"_Have you guys seen Alfred?" One of girls would whisper and then all of the group would begin to make high-pitched noises and natter in squeaking voices about their undying love for Alfred, along with other members of the school. Frankly it got quite annoying._

"_Would you pipe down please? You have work to do!" Arthur would always remind them, but his effort was futile as they would only stay quiet for a few seconds before gossiping about who sent who gifts. _

"Honestly, this holiday is so over-rated," Arthur muttered as he began to gather all the extra wrapping paper and bags to place them in one large box, "Damn people like Alfred making it just that more worse."

Now Arthur didn't blame Alfred personally, considering he could understand-_quite well_- what the girls found so amazing about him, but that did not give him the right to waltz into the Student Council room whenever he felt like it to bring in extra ribbons or roses.

"_Can't you at least say before you barge in here," Arthur said every time as he would take the supplies from Alfred's arms and place them on the nearest table. Alfred looked confused._

"_You told me to bring them here in the next five minutes or you threatened to give me a permanent headache," Alfred cocked his head to the side and slightly pouted. Naturally all the girls would turn back in their seats and whisper in excited tones amongst themselves. Arthur each time would scowl and remind them of their duties, leaving them to glare and mutter before turning back to their work._

"_Yes, well thank you. Now if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do," Arthur explained as he pushed Alfred by the shoulders out of the room._

Okay, maybe he could have treated Alfred better. Arthur only shut his eyes for a couple of seconds in exhaustion as he stacked away the last box and locked the supply closet. The American hadn't exactly done anything wrong, but Arthur just got frustrated that all conversation would lead to Alfred, especially considering how his stomach would flip just ever so slightly when he heard Alfred's obnoxious voice, or how his cheeks flamed up when Alfred would stand just a bit too close to Arthur. Though it's not like that meant anything. Nope. Not at all.

Arthur sighed. He knew what it meant all right, knew the feeling all too well. It was okay, he was used to suppressing his feelings, but around Valentine's Day, regardless of how over-rated the holiday was, it felt just that bit harder.

Briefly gathering his briefcase, Arthur cast a quick glance around the room before shutting the door. Attached to the outside of the door was the vivid red box used for collection forms for Valentine's Day. Arthur sometimes enjoyed pretending to work whilst secretly watching teenagers with bright red faces dropping their envelopes in like they contained vital information, it made all the work sort of worthwhile. Out of habit more than anything else, Arthur took the box out of the door and peered into the box.

Hmm, how strange.

Arthur picked up the form collection box and saw that there was one last envelope he must have forgotten to take out. He grabbed the small white envelope and opened it. Inside he could see there was the order form and..._was that a chocolate wrapper?_

Emptying the contents of the envelope into his hand, Arthur discovered that there were actually two heart shaped chocolates, although one of them had already been eaten. Confused, Arthur opened the order form and he had to blink a few times at who the recipient was to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He even held it up to the light to make sure he was seeing properly.

_To: Arthur Kirkland._

Arthur squinted at the page. He had seen that writing before, but he couldn't quite place his finger on the origin of the writing. Arthur slowly moved his eyes down to the message part of the form.

_You've been working yourself kinda hard lately with this whole Valentine's thing, so consider this a gift to show my appreciation for your hard work and to congratulate you for pulling this off. If I accidently ate one of the chocolates you can't blame me; I was hungry!_

He couldn't help but scoff as he read the end of the message. He couldn't help but notice that his hands had the slightest of a tremble to them and his heart was racing just that fraction faster.

"No way, it couldn't really be-"

_From: Anonymous_

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Arthur sighed, tossing the paper onto the floor.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise then," Arthur's head whipped around to see Alfred nervously laughing on the opposite side of the hallway and watched as Alfred began walking towards him.

"Y-you-"

"Yup, figured you were under a lot of stress, seeing as you've been pissier than usual I figured you could use some love in return," Alfred explained, moving closer to Arthur and ignoring his insulted protests to being called pissy. "Plus it's not like I have a date or anything, the girls aren't exactly to my taste so...would you like to hang out tomorrow?"

Alfred removed his hand from behind his back and held out to Arthur a single pink rose. With a shaking hand, after a few second's delay, Arthur accepted the rose from Alfred and with a face even more pink than the rose he was given Arthur shakily opened his arms. Alfred blinked for a second.

"What're you doing, Artie?"

"...Shut up..." Arthur mumbled as he embraced Alfred and hid his face in the other's neck. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur and smiled before he realised this was getting a bit emotional for him.

"I'm taking you to Mc Donald's, my treat," Alfred decided, getting out of the hug and grabbing onto Arthur's hand.

"Alfred F. Jones, you are _not _taking me to a fast food restaurant for our first-"

"Anything's better than your cooking!" Alfred stuck out his tongue which earnt him a punch on the shoulder from Arthur. Both of them walked out of the school premises and on the way to the town bickering in the way that old friends can do, and neither of them realised that their hands were still clasped together.


End file.
